How to Train Your Jake
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: Jake has been sent back in time by 88 and 89, to Viking times. Now he's ben flashed back to the Isle of Berk where he meets Toothless and Hiccup, now what will they think of that?
1. The Situation

**Hazah! I'm back from a month of NaNoWriMo. I didn't complete it…but, nonetheless I'm back. Now I'm going to have a little bit of fun with this one because it's a mix between 2 epic stories. One of which will continue and one of which will most likely not. So here we go. **

**We're in the small city of New York in New York where a fourteen year old boy is training to be a guardian under the guidance of his grandfather. However, even the training under his skilled grandfather won't prepare him for this…**

"Jakeroo! I've got breakfast for you! Oatmeal and some eggs and bacon too!"

"Great," the sleepy teen grumbled. "Today is going to be just great." He got up and got dressed made his bed then slowly made his way down to the kitchen where breakfast was on the table.

"Morning Jakers!" Dad greeted sliding some eggs on Jake's plate.

"Sup Dad," Jake replied sitting down.

He started shoveling food into his mouth. "Hey, I might be a little late getting home tonight," he informed his family through a mouthful of oatmeal and bacon. "I'm gunna go skateboarding with Trix and Spud."

"Are you sure you're not needed at your grandfathers?" Mom asked.

"I'm sure if I am Gramps will call me," Jake sighed. He took one last bite and a gulp of orange juice then grabbed his backpack and headed out the door with his sister.

After dropping off his sister at her school of excellence, Jake was joined by his buds, Trixie and Spud. Then all three proceeded to skateboard to school.

"Hey, yo Jakey," Trixe greeted. "what's happen'?"

"Not much Trix," Jake replied. "I've been dream dating Rose, she said she found her old charm bracelet."

"If you're happy about it, why are you so glum?"

"Because I don't want to wake up from those dreams. I didn't want to leave Hong kong and I still wan tot go back to see Rose for real!"

"You'll _never _get over Rose now that you know she's okay, will you?"

"Nope, probably not."

"How's Papa dog?" Spud asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, same old same old. He still calls me Jakers, and he still rhymes and he's still annoying but that's dad for ya," Jake reported. "You'd think he'd have a little more respect for the guardian of all New York's magical creatures."

"He probably does, but in his own dad kinda way," Spud reassured giving another push on his skateboard.

"Uh-huh." Jake frowned then stopped his skateboard and popped it back up into his hands. "Let's go."

It was an average day at school, if you could say Jake ever had one. All with Professor Rotwood always trying to expose him, the mail pixie showing up to give him a letter that Gramps needed him at the shop for dragon business, or Fu Dog trying to get his attention by dressing up in a tutu and jumping up and down.

But after school, Jake, Spud and Trixie all headed towards the skate park. Just then they heard a loud crash from an ally just behind the park.

"Oh, great," Jake mumbled. "Whenever I just have a normal day, I have to do dragon business."

"That's okay Jakey, we got your back," Trixe said. They all headed quickly over to the ally and sidled up against a brick building.

"Dragon up!" Jake said quietly as to not alert anyone of his coming. He reached his head around the corner and to his surprise he saw Gramps and Fu trapped under a net with two little boys standing over them.

"Good thing dragons are weakened by sphinx hair right Number 88?"

"You betchca 89!" the other agreed.

"Now to figure out how to work this watch…" Number 88 pondered. He opened the watched and started messing with the switches.

"Hey!" Fu barked. "Don't mess with that! You two knuckle heads will break it!"

"If they figure how it works that won't be the only thing that will break!" Gramps added weakly.

"Hey yo Hunts Chumps!" came a voice followed by a red dragon. "Why don't you give me the watch and get sucked into a vortex like the rest of Hunts Clan!"

Jake leapt up and flew above their heads and shot some fireballs at them to scare them a bit.

In the scramble, however, Number 89 bumped the watch and flipped it over just as Jake hit the timepiece wit his tail and caught it in his claws. Then in the blink of an eye, the teenager disappeared.

Everyone gasped. "What just happened?" Trixe asked slowly.

Everyone stood shocked thinking that Jake would reappear at any moment and say "Just kidding!"

After thinking, 88 and 89 screamed and ran off without the prize, then Trixie and Spud proceeded to get Gramps and Fu Dog untied. "You okay?" Spud asked.

"Yes, but I am more worried about Jake," Gramps said.

"Yeah, I am too," Trixie agreed. "Who knows where he went or if he needs help!"

"I'm more concerned that he's going to mess up history again!" Gramps shouted waving his arms around then continued his rant in Chinese.

"What's the old man talking about?" Trixie asked Fu.

"What made Jake disappear was time-traveling device called the Eucroto Hourglass. You set it, flip it over and you get sent back to any time you want!" Fu informed the two confused teens.

"So Jake's somewhere in time?" Spud asked. "COOL! I WANNA GO TOO!"

"Well, I don't know if he's having as much fun as we think he is," Fu said. "I just hope the kid's alright."


	2. Dragon meet Draogn

**When expecting no comments at all, I get some! Fabulous! Thank you! **

**And here we go with my crazy crossover.**

Jake looked around while rubbing his head.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud. All around him were trees that opened up into a meadow that stopped abruptly on a cliff. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked around. All there was, was an endless ocean with little islands spread over it and some stray seagulls floating above it.

"Where am I?" Jake said to himself looking around.

Then a huge black object flashed up and soared into the sky then disappeared.

"Wha-?" Jake looked around to make sure no one was watching then shouted "Dragon UP!" he stretched out his wings then leapt after the other flying object.

He soon caught up with them but to his surprise he saw a boy with red-brown hair _flying _a large black dragon.

"What?" Jake pondered. "that dragon must be a slave!"

Then he straightened up. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he called then blasted some fire at the rider.

The boy and the dragon were startled by the shots fired at them, then turned to see who or what did this. They saw a red dragon with wings that looked like they couldn't be strong enough to hold him while flying, chasing them and shooting fire at them.

"Well I've never seen a dragon like that before!" the boy declared. "Come on Toothless, it must be a crazy dragon, let's set him straight."

The black dragon snorted and gave a big grin then looped back around. He began to shoot fire back at Jake, but his fire was huge balls of blue and purple that exploded in the air then had a purple ring like a sonic boom come afterwards. Jake began to think that this enemy was bigger then he thought. They were coming straight towards him and he only had enough time to fly down before they hit him.

"You may be good in the sky! But let's see how well you do on land!" Jake challenged. He flew toward the cliff he had just been on then landed and turned to face his opponent.

"Was it just me, or did that dragon talk?" the boy asked his dragon. "Let's find out!" they too landed on the cliff and faced the other, the boy jumped off his dragon's back.

"Wait! Wait!" he said. "Do you speak?"

"Yeah! I presume you do too? We're all people here!" Jake paused. "Well, except for me right now and your dragon. And why were you riding a person?"

"Wait…what?"

"I'm waiting! Sheesh! You don't have to tell me twice yo."

"Yo?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that…yo?"

"No, I…" the boy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let's first get things settled. My name is Hiccup. This is my dragon, Toothless. We've been friends ever since well, I cut off his tail while trying to capture him."

Jake shrunk back down to his human form. "You cut off his tail to capture him?" Jake shouted.

"Not his whole tail!" Hiccup said looking slightly horrified at Jake. "Who are you?"

"Oh…" Jake looked at himself. "Well I'm the American Dragon, my name's Jake Long."

"So…you're human _and _dragon?" Hiccup queried.

"Yeah, basically," Jake shrugged. "But riding another person? It's just not right yo."

"Wait, wait, you think _Toothless _is half human too?"

"Well isn't he?"

"No, at least not that I know of…Toothless?"

Toothless grunted then made a little purr.

Jake frowned.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"He says that even if he was human he hopes he wouldn't be as ugly as me," Jake grumbled.

Toothless nudged Jake and added something else. Jakes face turned even more grim.

Hiccup smiled. "What else?"

"He said that he wouldn't be as short as me either."

"Sorry to point it out, but you are kind of short."

Toothless snickered.

"Ya'll stay out of this!" Jake growled.

"Even as a dragon you are shorter then Toothless," Hiccup continued with a grin.

"Knock it off yo!" Jake barked.

Toothless made some noised that translated to something around the lines of _"Aw, is the little dragon-boy going to throw a fit?" _

"That's it yo!" Jake hollered. "DRAGON UP!"

"_Oh, I'm really scared now!" _

Jake shot a blast of fire at the Night Fury.

"Hey, be careful with that! It took me six months to make all that equipment!" Hiccup shouted running over to Toothless' saddle and flying equipment to put out the fire.

"I'll be careful when your dragon starts learning manners! Let's go!" Jake rejoined dashing into the sky and doing some loops to show off.

Toothless nudged his rider. _"Come on! Let's go, we can take this puny lizard with wings!"_

"What'd you call me?" Jake roared down.

Almost before Hiccup sat down, Toothless was up in the sky shooting fireballs back and forth with Jake.

"What kind of dragon are you dude?" Jake called back at Toothless. "I've never met someone or thing that shoots fire like you do!"

Toothless snorted and fired another fireball at Jake. The teenage dragon easily slid out of the way and blasted a huge fire stream back. It caught Hiccup's tunic on fire and Hiccup only put it out before he felt his foot getting heated very quickly and his toes start to tingle.

"Oi!" Hiccup cried trying to put his foot out without pulling it out of the stirrup. "Toothless! I think we should stop! You may be fireproof, but I'm not!"

"_Oh," _sighed Toothless. _"Right."_

The dragon charged straight toward Jake and hit him with a large fire blast. Then swept back down and landed softly on the ground.

The blast knocked the wind out of Jake so he landed huffing and puffing on the ground. He again shrunk back down into his human form and strangely enough, his shirt and jacket were streaked with smoke stains.

"AW MAN! Mom's gonna kill me if I'm not already dead!" Jake sighed.

Hiccup looked at Jake. "I bet I could get that stain and smell out of your shirt," Hiccup offered. "I'll show you around while we go back to the village."

"That's great! Let's go!" Jake said, standing. "Dragon up!"

Hiccup jumped back on Toothless' back then they made their way back to the village.

**A little long, but I'm a detailed oriented, so this isn't too bad. Anyways, read and review! **


	3. Never Suprise a Viking

**Part 3, thank you all for reading! I didn't expect this many responses, they are excellent!**

"…and that's my village," Hiccup said pointing down as he direct Toothless to land behind the largest house. Once landing, Jake returned to his human form and looked around.

"Is this ya'll's crib?" he asked walking around the side of the house. "Dude this place is tight!"

"What?"

"Um, tight, really cool, rad, sweet, whatever you want to call it. It's a nice place," Jake shrugged.

"Well, go on in, I'm just going to unsaddle Toothless here," Hiccup replied.

The teen walked around the house and up the staircase until he reached the front door. Upon entering, Jake found a warm space filled with shields, axes, swords and tapestries all with Viking runes and drawings on them. Everything was wood. Wood chairs, tables, stairs, Jake was convinced that even the bathroom plumbing was wood.

He heard the door open and close behind him. Jake turned to see a towering man thickly build walking in. "Hello weird-person-who-is-not-my-son," he said patting Jake on the head. He paused and looked at his hand then wiped it on the table. Then he paused for another moment. "You're not Hiccup!" he exclaimed turning around to look at the strange teen, but there was nothing there. "Huh, I'm must be going crazy."

In fact, Jake he quietly slipped out of the room while the man had paused, then had made his way back to check on Hiccup and ask him about the man.

"Well…that's my father…" Hiccup gasped as he tried to pull the saddle off Toothless who was waiting patiently. He placed it the over on a ledge.

"You might need me to introduce you to him he's not very kind to strangers," Hiccup continued. "Come on Toothless."

They went back to the house just to see the man coming back out of the house.

"Hey…Dad, this is my friend Jake. Jake, Soick the Vast," Hiccup said gesturing to each in turn.

"Well, um, he's a little smallish for the friend of a Chief's son, don't you think Hiccup?"

"Believe me, he's taller than you think," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

"Yo, what is up with you and size! I'm not that short! I can show you…" Jake threatened.

"Jake!" Hiccup whispered urgently. "don't do it, my dad's a little thick skulled so…"

Too late. "Dragon UP!" Jake shouted and instantly he went from five feet to 7½.

Stoick looked at Jake with wide terrified eyes. "I'm used to dragons but short weird boys who turn _into _dragons…?"

"Jake, please!" Hiccup begged.

Stoick reached for his axe in his belt then pulled it out with a loud yell and held it over his head. Jake's eyes dilated.

"Whoa, yo, um it's just an illusion!" Jake fumbled as he changed back to his human form and slowly backed away.

"Ill-, Ill-… I don't care if it's fake!" he yelled then he began chasing Jake who started to run and scream.

"Great," Hiccup sighed. "I'll get you set up again Toothless."

Moments later Hiccup had caught up with Jake and the raging Chief.

"Get on!" Hiccup yelled, then Jake made a huge leap and just caught the edge of the harness. Toothless grunted and winced as it pulled him to the right. Jake sprouted his dragon wings then made his way back onto the black dragon's back.

Stoick was still yelling and waving his axe around.

"Promise me you won't do something that stupid again," Hiccup grumbled and they floated upward.

"Why? What's his problem? And why did he try to kill me!"

"When my dad doesn't understand something, he tends to kill it then ask questions later," Hiccup informed. "I'm afraid he didn't understand you so…"

"He tried to kill me?"

"Exactly."

Jake sat thoughtfully. "Well I'm glad my dad's not like that."

"You have no idea. What's your dad like?"

"He's kinda annoying, but I love him. He calls me Jakers and Jakeroo, dumb stuff like that. Actually, when we told him I was a dragon and that he married into a family of dragons he took it pretty well."

"You mean he didn't know?"

"Not until a few months ago."

"Wow, you had to keep it a secret? For fifteen years?"

"You wouldn't believe how tuff it was."

"Oh, I can. I had to keep my buddy here under wraps for 6 months!" he patted Toothless on the head. "I'll tell you, it's difficult when you're not the dragon."

Both boys laughed at the remembrances of their training and preparation, they sighed.

"So what's it like _being _a dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"Tuff yo, especially when you're supposed to hide it from the rest of the world but always have these weird side effects."

Hiccup looked a little concerned. "Like what?" he asked slowly.

"The two that I remember the most are bad breath due to fire glands and molting. Sorry to say, dragons molt every 10 years, so I get to look like a goblin that's been missing sleep, for a week."

"Nasty," Hiccup agreed with a look. "but, I've never seen Toothless molt."

Toothless snorted and shook his head. "He says it's because molting is for losers with soft skin," Jake grumbled. "are dragons here always so mean?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I think that he's just jealous that you can be a human and a dragon."

Toothless flattened his ears then dove down and splashed into the ocean and shot up and blew a blast of fire so that it hit only Jake.

"Hey! Not cool! You could have caught my jacket on fire and presently, I like my face as it is!"

"I thought dragons were fireproof. Well except on the inside," Hiccup said.

Jake shrugged. "Are they? I never knew."

"I'm pretty sure they are, I know Toothless is and other dragons here are as well. One of our dragons actually purposely catches itself on fire. Which brings me to another question that's slightly bothering me. When you turn into a dragon, where do your clothes go?"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Jake sighed. "I don't know. I don't pay attention to that. Generally the only thing I worry about at the time is not getting my face smashed by a bad guy. My guess is that it just sticks to your skin, like I turn red because I wear a red jacket."

"That's possible."

There was quiet for a few minutes.

"Well, I think we've been flying for a while and what was the reason for going to your village in the first place again?" Jake asked.

"Something about a shirt or something?" Hiccup thought aloud.

"Oh yeah, the smoke stains. But whatever, I've been grounded before, this won't change much," Jake replied.

"Yeah, I've had my groundings too," Hiccup agreed. "Let's head back."

"I hope this doesn't become frequent."

"What?"

"The going to town, running into someone, then running off."

"Let's hope not."

Jake draogned up then they flew back to the village.

**I know this is a repetitive ending. I apologize. I could go on writing one chapter forever, but I won't. So, until next chapter! **


	4. Having Hiccup Helps

**I can't tell you how surprised I am. Let's say I'm star-struck. **

**Anywho, I love writing this story! I wish I could write it all the time, but I can't. So anyways, Tally HO!**

Once they had snuck into the village again and Toothless was unsaddled, they made their way around with Hiccup pointing out who lives in which house. Also adding what to do or not to do if they were to ever meet the person. Then they came to Gobber the Belch's house.

"Ha! Who lives here?" Jake laughed looking at the condition of the house.

"My teacher, Gobber the Belch."

"Gobber the who? The Belch?" Jake snickered. Then he added, "This looks like a prime TPing house!"

"I don't know what TPing might be, but I wouldn't do anything to his house. He'd be as bad as a grumpy old man."

"Grumpy old man…" Jake thought. Then a light bulb lit up. "where is it?" he said frantically looking around and pulling out his pockets.

"What's the matter?" Hiccup asked thinking, _this is the weirdest kid I've ever met! _

"The hourglass thingy!" Jake said. "I have to find it to get back to the future!"

"Future?"

"I'm not from these times!" Jake exclaimed "Help me find it!"

"What does it look like?"

"Small and blue."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're bipolar?"

Jake ignored the question. "No matter how much I like this time I still want to go home!" he backed up to see if he was standing on it, but when backing up he ran into something.

He turned to see a tall, thickly built man with a long braided mustache who was missing a hand and a leg.

"Aw, man!" Jake mumbled.

" 'Ey! Watch where you're going!" the man growled cuffing Jake on the ear. This wasn't a good idea. Jake was already stressed looking for the hourglass, then getting cuffed where he as a dragon is most sensitive (behind the left ear), made the poor teen freak out.

"AOOOOOOIIIIIIAAAAAAYYY!" he hollered. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he turned on the man who was Gobber. "Yo! Do you know how that hurts?" Jake howled. "Oh, I should just dragon up on you right now!"

Other people in the village opened their doors to see what all the commotion was about.

"I mean, _drag_ you to your knees to show you what I learned in training…" Jake caught himself at last.

There were murmurs amongst the people some saying, "Who is that kid?" others "Can he really beat Gobber the Belch?" and "What does Stoick think?"

"He, he," Hiccup intervened. "He's just kind of grumpy from, um, training yesterday. Come on, let's go get you back to your house…"

Hiccup pulled Jake out of the situation before any questions were asked. "What is wrong with you? He just _cuffed_ you! He didn't _hit_ you!"

"Aren't dragons here sensitive behind the left ear?" protested Jake rubbing his ear.

"No, I-"

"Never mind. I have to find that hourglass!"

"What is up with you and hourglasses?"

"It's the only way I can get home; to the future."

"So you're from the future?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah."

"You're even weirder than I thought!"

"Talk about weird, everyone here acts as if they've never seen a person before!"

"We've never seen a person like _you_, Jake," Hiccup defended. "Maybe my dad's right for once, maybe I should stay away from a weirdo like you."

"But, I need help…"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I need help finding it!" Jake cried. He took a deep breath. "If you want me to get out of here, I need you to help me find the hourglass."

Hiccup silently stared at Jake. Then let out a sigh. "I'll help you," he said finally. "But you owe me big time."

"Yeah, I do!" Jake agreed. "Now where is somewhere that things randomly end up?"

The Viking smirked. "At the old dragon's nest."

"Then let's go!" Jake said happily.

"Wait! We're going to need a little more then what we have if we're going to that island," Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

"Girl power."

**A short one at last! Nothing more needs to be said to say what we're all thinking. **

**Note: I never liked romances, so I'll try my best to satisfy a little of the romance category-meaning there might be **_**EXTREMELY **_**light romance. **


	5. Astrid and Jake

**Welcome back! I know a few of my readers have questions about this story. In this chapter I'm hoping some of them will be answered. Enjoy!**

The boys had headed back to Hiccup's house; making sure to sneak past Stoick who was still a little fanatical. Jake had to sleep in the battle shed (where there were plenty of sharp objects) that was located next to the house. Then the next morning, they went to go find Astrid.

"Jake, this is Astrid."

The two found the Viking teen working with her Deadly Nadder, Pierce, who wasn't concentrating at all.

"Hi!" Astrid greeted tiredly as she walked towards them. "What's up, Hiccup? Who's this?"

"This is Jake Long," Hiccup said. "He's a _special _friend that needs our help."

"I'd say, look at his hair! It looks like a Zippleback gas head got to him!" she commented. "What's up with the get-up?"

"Hey, it's my style," Jake said proudly. "and ya'll are just jealous of it," he announced running a hand through his short spiky hair.

"What I mean by special is that, he's part dragon," Hiccup abruptly interrupted.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "First you tell me dragons are nice, I believed you, but this? This is just crazy!"

Hiccup sighed. "Jake…"

"Dragon UP!" and there he was, a teenage boy who had just turned into a dragon.

Astrid's eyes widened. "That's not possible! How?"

"Well, my mom's side of the family is made up of dragons. Although, it skipped her generation," Jake said.

Astrid's mouth hung open. Even Pierce looked over. Then he made a noise that sounded like a turkey and a chicken crossed.

"I don't look like any other dragon because I'm the only _American _Dragon," Jake replied.

"You can _speak_ dragon?" Astrid asked, shocked. This was overwhelming her.

"Well, I am part dragon yo," Jake replied flicking his tail like an irritated cat.

"Then how do you speak what we speak?"

"He's also part human," Hiccup reminded.

"I must be dreaming, none of this can be true!" Astrid fretted.

"Oh, it gets even weirder," Jake laughed. "I need help to get back to the future where I belong."

Astrid thought for a moment. "I guess I can help, but only because of you Hiccup," she said reluctantly.

"Great! What are we waiting for?" Jake exclaimed.

"Well we do need some gear. Rumor has it that _another _terrifying creature has taken over the island. So we're going to need some weapons," Hiccup said.

"Don't worry, the AmDrag's got this, I don't need no sword or shield I take 'em as they come!"

"That's very brave Jake, but nonetheless stupid. Do you even know how to hold a sword?" Hiccup asked handing him Astrid's sword.

"_Shhh_ yeah!" then he looked at it. "Well, maybe."

Hiccup took the sword back. "How about an axe?"

Jake took it and spun it around in his hand. "Yeah, I know _about _axes."

"Well," Hiccup sighed. "Let's see what happens."

They were steadily gliding to the old dragon's nest, and while doing so, Astrid gave Jake a good questioning.

"Okay Dragon-boy, where do you get your 'dragon powers'?"

"Well, from the fact that I've had my powers taken away at least twice, I'd say that my powers come from the dragon council. Or at lest, they can take powers away. I'm not sure actually."

"So there's no fountain or anything?"

Jake shrugged. "No."

"Where do…"

"If you're going to ask where my clothes go when I change into a dragon, that answer is that it sticks to my skin…I think."

Astrid shot Jake a look. "Fine, then what's different from you and our dragons?"

"Apparently the way I look and the fact I can speak English and Dragon."

"I believe it's called _Dragonese_," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, whatever," Astrid sighed. "Continue."

"Um, apparently I'm fireproof…"

"Wait, are you fireproof as a human?" Astrid thought. "Maybe we can test it!"

"I prefer not to be _tested_ or _burned_. I need to keep my face for Rose on our dream dates," Jake replied.

"Rose? Is she your friend?" Astrid asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Jake said sighing a little and smiling at the thought of Rose.

"That's sweet! And you said you go on dream dates?"

Jake could tell that Astrid was relaxing a little. "Yeah, we have dream charms so that we can go anywhere we want to and be together in our dreams, even when we can't in real life!"

"Do you have an extra dream charm? Like if one gets lost?"

"Uh, no," Jake said slowly as he was telling the truth, but also he could see Hiccup's expression growing grimmer as the conversation progressed.

"Anyways, are we there yet?" Jake asked Hiccup changing the subject.

The Viking teen shook his appearance away then looked ahead. "A creepy looking island that has a volcano on it," he saw the island he described. "Yep, we're here."

**Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. The Old Dragon's Nest

I'm very excited about this chapter! You might want put some dramatic music on!

**Toothless, Jake and Pierce all landed on the foreboding island, and memories came flooding back to the Nadder and the Night Fury. Toothless remembered the frightening voyage with Stoick the Vast over to this island, being chained up and unable to get away from the chaos that the Vikings had made when disturbing the Green Death. Pierce recalled the horrifying feeling of almost being eaten, rider and at, as the Green Death had attempted to suck them in. **

**The humans were also reminded of these memories as the climbed off their dragon's backs. Astrid and Hiccup sighed. **

"**I don't know what could be more terrifying than the Green Death that used to live on this island," Hiccup said randomly. **

"**Maybe we should go back and get the others," Astrid suggested turning to get back on Pierce. **

"**No, we're here and we have to make do with what we have," Hiccup replied. **

"**Did you tell your father you were doing this?" Astrid asked by chance giving Hiccup a look that he knew.**

"**Yeah sure, 'Hey, dad! You remember the kid who is a dragon that you almost killed yesterday? Yeah, I'm helping him get back to the future!' I don't think that would go over well."**

"**So the answer is…?"**

"**No, but I'll be fine!"**

"**Uh-huh, sure Hiccup."**

"**Look Astrid, we have three dragons and three people, Jake has been training to be a dragon and not just a person."**

"**Um…" Jake tried to intervene. **

"**Yeah, but who says that he'll even protect you?" she looked at Jake. "I mean, he could be a spy from another tribe sent to find our weakness!" **

"**Be reasonable Astrid, he wouldn't be so friendly if he were a spy!"**

"**Hey…" Jake attempted again.**

"**A spy is very good at looks!"**

"**Yeah, but how could a Viking from another tribe be able to change into a dragon that none of us have ever seen?" **

**Then there was a loud roar that silenced them all. Toothless and Pierce suddenly looked very nervous. **

**Jake took this opportunity to speak. "Hey, I know ya'll are arguing and I'm sure you're enjoying it, but I need to find the hourglass **_**before**_** it, you know, is EATEN. So are we flying, or walking?" **

"**I would suggest flying low to the ground so then we can see it if it's there," Hiccup pointed out reasonably.**

"**Okay," Jake agreed. **

**Astrid crossed her arms. "Don't I get a say in this matter?" **

"**Yo, let's hear it," Jake said. **

**Astrid looked at them for a moment then said. "We should walk."**

"**Why!" Hiccup exclaimed. "When we have dragons with wings that will fly us, why should we walk? We can cover more distance anyways."**

"**Pierce is tired, aren't you?" the Deadly Nadder shook his head. **

"**Well we won't be seen as quickly if we're walking," Astrid continued. **

"**We won't be seen if we're flying low enough," Hiccup persisted. **

"**Whoa, hey! Before ya'll start arguing again I say that we fly low to the ground as fast as we can, try to find the hourglass, and get out of here," Jake cut in and to prevent then stopping the group any longer, promptly leading the way gliding a couple of feet above the ground. After a hesitation the others joined.**

"**So, if you came from the future holding the thing in your hand, why didn't you have the glass when you landed?" Astrid asked quietly. **

"**I guess it must have slipped out of my hand, I had just gotten it when I found myself in the middle of the forest," Jake replied. "So, it must have flew away and landed on the island or in the water then washed up on the island."**

**They had flown the whole perimeter of the island without finding a trace, then they decided to go into the old dragon's den itself. Jake blew a fireball into his claws and held it as a light. Here and there, there were small ruminates of bones and little leaves of ash. Toothless snorted and it echoed off the cavern walls. There were large fissures in the floor where, as the Vikings and their dragons remember, the Green Death had pulled himself out of the cave. The silence was terrifying, but the **_**clank, squeak, clank, squeak **_**of Hiccup's metal leg was almost worse. Hiccup got back up on Toothless and the dragon carried him to make less noise. **

**Soon the cave widened into a huge cavern filled with skeletal remains of sheep, goats and cows. There was a large ditch in the middle of the room where they could see fire and some little dots surrounding the light. Jake suddenly got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shuddered. **

"**What's wrong?" Astrid whispered. "Do you know who or what those things are?"**

"**No, not yet, but I have a bad feeling about them." **

"**I don't like them either," Hiccup agreed. "No person who fears dragons would purposely go into a cave where one's been!"**

"**I don't know, but we have see if they're dangerous or not," Jake said. He crept forward and jumped from pile to pile of bones to hide and move closer to the subjects. The others followed his lead, the dragons including. Soon all were behind one large pile about 5 yards. The dragons and Jake could clearly see that these men were large and toughly build. There were large sticks surrounding them but from the fire they could tell these weren't ordinary sticks. **

**Then Pierces tail accidentally hit the pile of bones they were hiding behind and a few fell down and crumbled on the ground with a loud clatter. Then figures turned, after seeing nothing, one threw a skull at the heap and the whole thing came tumbling down, exposing three dragons and two humans. **

**The group sighed and looked at each other wondering what to do next. Jake, who was still slightly curious as to who these people were looked at the faces and clothing. On the faces he could see things that looked like ski masks and dark maroon and black. Jake gave one last glance and he knew it was true.**

"**Aw, man!"**


	7. Always Bring Backup

**I would make a little suspense to wait for, but I feel like I'm a reader too so I have to know what's going to happen next!**

**PS- sorry about the bold type last chapter.**

**Okay here we go.**

The men took one look at Jake and knew who he was. And likewise with Jake.

"The American Dragon," the men growled.

"Huntsmen," Jake said mumbled miserably. He turned to the rest of his group. "You guys have to get out of here, NOW!" he whispered.

"Why? They're just some guys with pointy sticks!" Astrid mocked.

"Yo, listen, those aren't just pointy sticks. They're pointy sticks that shoot lasers to kill specifically _dragons._"

"But, Vikings are friends with dragons now!" Hiccup sighed.

"These guys aren't Vikings. They're from the future, like me," Jake looked off into the distance. "But I thought Rose…" He blinked. "Never mind, you have to get out of here unless you want…"

A green flash flew past their heads.

"That was just a warning shot," one man said as he advanced towards the group.

Jake turned to face them. "Hey, I thought you got sucked into a vortex!" Jake said.

"Yes, and we thought we'd never see your ugly dragon face again," said another. "Or any other dragon's face."

"Or any magical creatures for that matter. We we're done with the hazardous job!" the first continued.

"But when we landed, we saw so many dragons we thought 'hey this is the perfect hunting ground for dragons,'" an almost nervous looking one said. "So we caught them all!"

"Well you didn't catch them all," Jake sniffed. "And I thought I'd never have to see your gag-nasty faces again!"

The Viking and dragon group had snuck away to watch the argument a ways away from behind another pile of bones.

"Do you think we should give him back up?" Astrid asked.

"You can if you want to die early," Hiccup replied. "I can see they're getting pretty angry with Jake talking back to them."

Then there were some green shots fired. Jake shot up into the air and flew around the men, all of which were shooting green arrows and lasers at him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Jake challenged blowing fire back a them. Then one of the green lights hit him and he fell like a rock to the ground.

"JAKE!" the group panicked.

The Huntsmen surrounded Jake.

"And now," said the leader. "to finish what the Huntsgirl couldn't. The slaying of the American Dragon!"

He raised the weapon above his head poised to strike but suddenly, the fire went out and the room dark. There was a loud screeching and roaring with little lights of fire here and there with a loud movement of objects. When the fire was relit, all the Huntsmen were lying motionless on the floor and there were dragons all around.

"Well, that takes care of one thing," Hiccup commented.

"But not another, let's go see if Jake's okay," Astrid said running to were Jake was laying.

Astrid, Pierce, Hiccup and Toothless all went to check on the teenage dragon. Toothless sniffed the unmoving figure of Jake.

"He's fine," Hiccup assured the others. "he's just got knocked out, I would know. It still might be a while until he comes to."

"Are you sure he'll be okay? He looks kind of, pinked," Astrid argued. Jake shrunk into his human form.

"Yep, if he can 'dragon down,' I'm pretty sure he'll be fine," Hiccup replied. He looked around the dimly lit cavern. Then he called a Monstrous Nightmare over.

"Can you carry him without dropping him?" Hiccup asked.

The dragon nodded his head then gently lifted Jake onto its back.

"Follow us back, please."

Everyone left the cave and all the dragons flew their ways while Toothless, Pierce, and the Monstrous Nightmare all flew back to the village. Then with some difficulty, a situation which involved fish guts, algae, the Monstrous Nightmare and rocks, they moved Jake up into Hiccup's room until he came to.


	8. Finding the Hourglass

**Break time! I'm probably going to wrap up within this and one more chapter. So here we go.**

Jake sighed. He tried to roll onto his side in the bed but it hurt too much. He opened his eyes slightly then closed them again, expecting to here the perky voice of his dad calling him down for breakfast, but instead he heard voices a ways away. Then he recalled the events of the past two days in his mind. Then he figured out why his back was sore, which led him to leap out of bed and dragon up.

"Okay, come on Huntsclan! I'm ready for ya'll! You can't beat the AmDrag!" he challenged, but all he saw was a wooden house, a small wooden room and a wooden bed. He dragoned down. He was still slightly confused about what was going on, so he made his way down the stairs. When he was on the main level he was greeted by several friendly faces.

"Hey Jake!" Astrid smiled. Toothless grinned then leapt over to Jake.

"Whoa! Toothless! Don't knock him over!" Hiccup scrambled to control the dragon. So Toothless stopped just short of Jake's face.

Jake wrinkled his nose as Toothless breathed in his face. "Yo, you smell like fish!" Jake coughed pushing the dragon away.

Toothless whipped his tail around knocking over the table and several chairs. He smiled in his 'toothless' way. Then let out a little chirp.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you to," Jake said rubbing Toothless' nose. "Where's Pierce?"

"That lazy wings decided to sleep in," Astrid sighed.

"Where are the Huntsclan people?" Jake asked looking slightly concerned.

"We took care of them," Astrid replied with a grin.

"Did you get the hourglass?" the teen asked with an even more concerned look.

"Not that I know of," Hiccup replied shaking his head.

"Wait, what does your 'hourglass' look like?" Astrid inquired.

"Small, round and blue."

"You mean like this?" Astrid pulled a small blue object with a string attached out of her bag that was sitting next to the door.

Jake's eyes lighted up. "Yo! That's it!" he took it from Astrid. "The Ukcroco Hourglass! Where did you find it?"

"I caught Pierce trying to eat it yesterday, so I took it from him."

"This is great!" Jake exclaimed. "I can go home!" he gave Astrid a hug. "Thanks yo!" then he ran outside.

Astrid followed, Hiccup and Toothless on her heels. When a ways out of the village, Jake stopped and turned. "Thank you ," he said. "Hiccup, for helping my find this and Astrid for actually finding it."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Astrid asked.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with New York," Jake assured her.

Astrid walked up to Jake and punched his arm. "That's for leaving!" Jake rubbed his arm with a 'what-was-that-for?' look. He looked to Hiccup, the Viking shrugged.

Astrid smirked. Then she grabbed Jake's dirty jacket and kissed him on the cheek. "And _that's_ for coming!"

Jake stumbled backwards with another look then shrugged. "Catch ya'll later! If you see anymore Huntsclan, give me a shout!" Jake set the dials then waved good-bye to the strange island of Berk. The last he saw was Hiccup and Astrid climbing onto Toothless' back and flying towards the village, then he turned over the hourglass to go home.


	9. Home at Last

**One last chapter. Enjoy!**

Jake flashed back into the ally that he started in. He looked around and sighed. _New York _he thought, _home sweet home_. He dragoned up and flew over the Gramps' shop with the hourglass around his neck. Then shrunk down to his human form to enter the place.

"Hello, Gramps? Fu? Trixie? Spud? Are you here?" he closed the door behind him.

There was a great crash in the back room as four very surprised figures came from the back.

"Jakey!" Trixie and Spud cheered and ran to give their friend a hug.

"We knew you'd come back!" Spud declared slapping Jake on the back. Jake winced as Spud had hit his sore spot.

"Good to see ya Jakey!" said Trixie with a broad smile.

"Hey where'd you go kid?" Fu asked pointing a paw at the hourglass. "And did you mess it up?"

Jake gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know if I messed it up, but I did meet some people."

"Like who?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I met some Vikings named Hiccup and Astrid."

"Hiccup? That is an awesome name!" Spud said. "Just imagine having the name Hiccup. Like, if you had the hiccups you'd say 'I have the hiccups, Hiccup!' That name rocks!"

While Spud continued to rant on about the name Hiccup, and Trixie and Fu dog were watching him, Jake went over to Gramps.

"When you're done yelling at me I need to tell you something," Jake said.

"Why would I yell at you, Young Dragon?" Gramps asked.

"For going back in time and all that," the teen replied slightly confused as to why he wasn't getting yelled at.

Gramps looked at his pupil. "I highly doubt that you intended to go back in time," he said. "So why should I discipline you for something you didn't do? Especially when you we're trying to save Fu dog and I!"

Jake's frown turned into a smile.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow," Jake replied.

Later that day, Jake went to bed and put the dream charm on his wrist. When he entered the dream world, he found Rose sitting at a table in an Italian restaurant with a disappointed look on her face.

He entered the café and sat in a seat at the same table as Rose.

"Hey, why the long face?" he asked.

Rose looked up and smiled. "Jake! I missed you last night! Where were you?"

"Let's just say a place far away from here," he replied.

"Not too far away, why don't you show me?" Rose suggested holding up her dream charm.

Jake nodded and smiled then in a flash they were in Viking times at the exact spot where he first landed on the island.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"This is Berk, two remaining Huntsclan members, 88 and 89, sent me here by accident."

"I remember them, they were scared of everything!" Rose commented. "Did you meet anyone?"

"Yes, several people. I met Hiccup, Astird, Toothless and Pierce. I met some others, but I don't want to bother you with them," Jake said and as he imagined each, and an image popped up in front of them. A tall skinny boy with freckles like Hiccup, a blond girl like Astrid, a large black dragon like Toothless, and a multi-colorful dragon without arms like Pierce.

"Dragons?" Rose asked, a little shocked. "And their names are Toothless and Pierce? What kind of people are they?"

"They're Vikings. And these dragons aren't people like I am, they're just dragons," Jake told her.

Then Rose remembered what else Jake had said. "Who were the other people?"

Jake shifted nervously. "We-e-e-ell, there was Gobber the Belch and Stoick the Vast," the two figures appeared. Rose made a face.

"Nice, but who else?"

Jake sighed, about seven Huntsclan members materialized.

Rose gasped. "But, I thought they were gone forever!"

"Apparently not," Jake said in harsh tone. "When they were 'destroyed' with that green flash, it just sent them all over the world to different times. Those Vikings I showed you wiped out the Huntsclan then, but they might still be around in different time eras," Jake told her. "But I'm not too worried about it and you shouldn't worry about them either. Come on, like a person once said, 'this is our dream date, no daydreaming.' Where do you want to go? Paris? Australia? New Zeeland?"

Rose smiled. "How about California at night?"

"Whatever you like, my lady!" Jake said bowing and offering his hand. She took it and together the flashed off to a California evening on the beach.

**UG! (hits head on desk) another horrible ending to a perfectly good story.** **I'll tell you, the hardest part of writing a story for me is the ending. No matter what I write it just sounds wrong! Oh well, not meaning to ruin the ending so, thank you all for reading and commenting! I'll see if I can think of an alternate ending or something. I don't know. **

**Thanks again for reading! **

**Until next time, Kristina Charleston is out…PEACE! **


End file.
